


First Watch

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Aragorn have first watch together at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trianne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trianne).



"May I?"

Dark clouds promised rain and blocked the moonlight, making Aragorn's grin roguish.

Frodo snorted. "You never change, do you?" He unclasped his cloak. He next unbuttoned his weskit and shirt just enough to reveal his nipples. The chilly breeze hardened them.

"It's not often enough that we have first watch together." Aragorn's breath grew ragged. He traced one of Frodo's nipples with a rough finger while kissing his ear.

"More…tonight," Frodo said through clenched teeth.

Aragorn needed no further coaxing. The next day the others commented on Frodo's limp, but Frodo only smiled and longed for nightfall.


End file.
